Bubble and Leafy
This page covers the relationship between Bubble and Leafy. Bubble and Leafy had an on and off friendship throughout BFDI but seem to be on better terms in BFB. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Bubble calls out to Leafy to save her from falling off a cliff. In "The Reveal", since Bubble is so wonderful, Leafy gives her a gift. It's ''the ''nicest thing anyone's ever done for her. Bubble ignores Pencil's warning about the gift being a trap. The gift turns out to be the springy shoes Bubble's always wanted, so she thanks Leafy. However, when Pencil asks for a gift, Leafy nabs Bubble's springy shoes and hands them to Pencil. This causes Bubble to fall and pop. Leafy then gives a different pair of springy shoes to Ice Cube, meaning she didn't have to nab Bubble's. In "Reveal Novum", Bubble votes for Tennis Ball to be eliminated, because Ice Cube was in her alliance, and Leafy was really nice to her with her gift. In "Rescission", Bubble is allowed to give extra immunity to someone, so she gives it to Leafy, to prove to her that she's a nice person after all. Leafy is not impressed by the amount of niceness Bubble exhibits here but claims it was a good effort. In "Gardening Hero", Leafy, knowing that Bubble loves ice cream cake, gives her her own slice. Bubble is allowed to give extra immunity to someone, so she gives it to Leafy, to prove to her that she's a nice person after all, AGAIN. Leafy expresses that twice in a row is quite nice, which Bubble is happy about, but Leafy then goes on to explain that Bubble is still far lower than Leafy's alleged level of niceness. In "The Glistening", Bubble agrees with Leafy that going back to earth is better than seeing the Orion Nebula. At the Cake at Stake place, when Bubble exclaims "yoylecake!" Leafy hands her a slice of yoylecake, which Bubble thinks is delicious. When the rejoin is down to Flower or Teardrop, Leafy tells Bubble that she hopes Teardrop rejoins. Bubble does not react. Later, during the contest, it is revealed that the yoyleberry that Leafy fed Bubble has some extreme side effects, which damaged Bubble's score in the contest. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Bubble expresses to Leafy her joy in making it to the final five. Leafy responds saying they are amazing. Later, after dying and being recovered, Bubble expresses to Leafy her joy in being a bubble again, after being a metal ball for so long. They exchange a high-five. Next, Bubble and Leafy get the idea to run across Spongy as he's falling into the lava magma in order to finish the contest, they high-five again. Bubble and Leafy discuss the volcanic eruption. In "Hurtful!", to Bubble's observation that there are no boats left, Leafy tells her that it's okay and that they can swim. When they get to Leafy's life ring, Bubble says "so... um..." and as expected, Leafy offers the life ring to Bubble. After hearing that Bubble's failed the test three times, Leafy tells Bubble the answers. Bubble and Leafy run together through the rest of the challenges until Leafy is held back due to having found a maroon ball. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Leafy apologizes to Flower in the place of Bubble. Bubble is confused, because she thought Leafy hated her. Leafy responds saying that she's changed her mind. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Leafy assumes that the Announcer is allergic to Bubble's cashew and gifts it to Bubble. In "Get in the Van", despite wanting to kill her at first, Bubble starts enjoying Leafy's company when Leafy asks her what she'd recommend for her to eat. Leafy asks for an onion so Bubble gives her one. Bubble seems to be excited about hanging with Leafy after she asks what she wants to do. Leafy asks where Firey is so Bubble suggests that they recover him. They both recover all of the dead contestants. Neutral interactions In "A Leg Up in the Race", Leafy sees Bubble reading How to Be Dumb. Leafy tries to read the book through Bubble's transparent body, but pops her, and just reads the book herself. In "Gardening Hero", a jealous Leafy asks why Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch, she still disliked Bubble for throwing away her gift at the time. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "The Reveal", during the contest, Bubble starts to say something about the springy shoes. Leafy digresses about backstabbing and betrayal, only for Bubble to finish her sentence and say that the springy shoes were making the contest difficult, which was extremely shocking to Leafy. Later, during Pencil's match, Pencil yells at Bubble, asking what's gotten into her these days. Leafy shares the sentiment, saying she wrongly thought Bubble was nice, and calls Bubble the meanest person on earth. In "Rescission", Leafy pushes Ice Cube on her unicycle, asserting that Ice Cube wouldn't want to be friends with "that backstabbing Bubble." When Bubble explains that she didn't and can't backstab, both Leafy and Ice Cube ride away screaming. In "Hurtful!", at the final leg of the contest, Leafy concludes that it will be a long time before Firey and Flower get there again. Considering that they're the only two left, Leafy offers Bubble the immunity. However, Bubble responds that she's tired of Leafy being so nice all the time and that it's not much fun when Bubble knows Leafy will probably let her win anyway; there's no challenge. Leafy accuses Bubble of being ungrateful, then of being the meanest person on earth, then of preferring a friendship with Flower, which Flower claims is true. Bubble denies this, but Flower notes that Bubble helped Flower over the rock wall, which shocks Leafy. Bubble tries to explain that it was only because Flower threatened her, but Leafy cuts her off, stating that their friendship is over. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Leafy apologizes to Flower in the place of Bubble. Bubble is confused, because she thought Leafy hated her. Leafy responds saying that she's changed her mind, which makes Bubble point out the tumultuous nature of their friendship. Leafy takes this as another act of insufferable ungratefulness and decides to go spend time with Firey instead. During Cake at Stake, Bubble agrees with the Announcer to stop talking about Leafy's death. In "Get in the Van", Pin and Bubble bond over hating Leafy briefly before Leafy suddenly shows up, causing them both to freak out. In the next scene, Bubble and Pin are seen throwing freeze juice at Leafy. Bubble even says "Why isn't she dying?!" Gallery Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 4.34.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 4.30.35 PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-31_at_10.23.33_AM.png Bubble and Leafy.PNG Friendsthennot.gif BEBEBEBEBEBEBE.gif Screenshot_2018-11-01_at_3.21.36_PM.png Category:Multi-character relationships